Question: How many significant figures does $1.260$ have?
Identify the non-zero digits and any zeros between them. These are all significant. ${1.26}0$ Since there is a decimal, trailing zeros are significant. $\color{orange}{1.260}$ Counting all the significant digits gives us 4.